1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly, and in particular, a seat assembly including an air bag.
2. Background Art
Motor vehicles may be equipped with front and side air bags that are inflated to cushion an occupant during a vehicle impact event. Side air bags may be disposed within a vehicle seat assembly.
Previously, an air bag located within a vehicle seat assembly needed to sever or break through seating material or stitched seams before fully deploying to protect an occupant. For example, air bags that deployed through seat pad foam and a seat trim cover are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,610, 5,938,232, and 6,045,151, while an air bag that breaks stitched seams that join seat trim cover surfaces is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,673.